Optically read disks such as compact disks (CDs) and digital video disks (DVDs) are popular storage devices for audio, graphic, and video media. These disks store information digitally and are typically read by optical readers through laser technology. One of the challenges associated with these disks is the need to keep them clean. Finger smudges, dust particles, other foreign materials, and scratches on the surfaces of these disks may cause optical distortions when the disks are read that can result in loss of quality.
Consequently, users of CDs and DVDs must take great care when handling them. When removing CDs and DVDs from their storage cases, for example, they must be careful to hold them by their edges. This is often an awkward procedure, since CDs and DVDs are typically held in place in their storage cases by snapping over circular retaining clips with flexible members in the centers of the cases. It is sometimes difficult to remove CDs and DVDs from these clips without more firmly grasping the disks on the flat top and bottom sides, which can leave finger smudges, dust, and scratches on their surfaces. CDs and DVDs can also be dropped and will sometimes even break during removal when held solely by their edges. Moreover, placing CDs and DVDs in players and removing them subsequently while holding them by their edges is also awkward and difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that enables optically read disks to be inserted into and removed from devices without marring the surfaces of the disks.